You're So Lovable
by Faicentt
Summary: Ketika kau ingin ia memandangmu lebih dalam, memperhatikanmu lebih seksama, dan menyentuh lebih dari biasanya. Kau perlu tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat itu. Oneshot. Yamato-Sora's love story. Alternate Universe


_Characters © Akiyoshi Hongo_

_Mind idea — Tell me you love me © Mizutani Ai_

_Pair : Sora Takenouchi – Yamato Ishida_

_Warning : OOC, Alternate Universe_

* * *

_**A/n** : Baik karakter maupun mind story idea bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meng-improve ide cerita dan mengubah nama karakter sesuai pair dalam fic ini. Dan pastinya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini._

* * *

Jemari lentik milik Sora terus mengecek ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya dengan raut heran.

"Tidak ada," dibaliknya ponsel itu,"—tidak ada," kini ia membuka ponsel flip dihadapannya dan mengamati lebih seksama. "Dimana-mana tidak ada." Keluh gadis itu. Sepasang _vermilion_ memandang kecewa pemilik paras tampan didekatnya. "Kau tidak memasangnya, Yamato-_san_?"

"Memasang apa?" Wajah datar namun kokoh itu balik memandang kekasihnya—heran.

Sora menghela napas pelan. "Foto stiker yang kita buat waktu itu." Tangan mungilnya bergerak kearah saku sweater coklat yang dikenakannya, kemudian memamerkan foto stiker yang terpasang cantik pada _casing_ ponsel miliknya. "Aku memasangnya, _lho_."

"Memang biasanya tidak untuk ponsel _kan_? Lagipula aku bukan lagi anak SMA, Sora." Yamato berucap sembari menyandarkan punggung pada pohon oak dibelakangnya.

Sora melengos—sudah hapal tingkah _cuek_ kekasihnya. "Yah, setidaknya dengan begini _kan_ aku jadi bisa memandang wajah Yamato-_san_ kapanpun. Aku jadi merasa kalau kita selalu bersama."

Yamato hanya memandang Sora dengan wajah sedikit tercengang. "Kau—mudah sekali mengatakan yang seperti itu." Gumamnya lirih.

"Eh?" Sora memandang Yamato dengan intens. "Apa maksudmu?" Dilihatnya pemilik helaian blonde itu memalingkan wajah. Hei, ini perasaannya saja atau, wajah pucat itu tampak sedikit merona? Sora mengulum senyum. "Apa...jangan-jangan kau malu?"

Pemuda jangkung itu tercekat. "T-tidak. Untuk apa malu oleh hal kekanakan seperti itu."

Sora tersenyum. Ia membelai pipi putih sang kekasih, kemudian mencubitnya perlahan. "Bohong. Kau bohong, Yamato-_san_."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa?" Potong Sora sembari terkikik geli. Kembali dilihatnya Yamato mengalihkan pandangan, membuat gadis manis itu menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Sora merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya, sebelum akhirnya pemilik jemari ramping pucat itu berbalik, dan berjalan mendahuluinya menuju jalan setapak.

* * *

**"You're So Lovable"**

* * *

Aku menutup lembaran buku yang ada dihadapanku sembari merenggangkan tubuh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tepat saat aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah. Perlahan, aku melirik bingkai berisikan _photobox_ dengan kekasihku, dan itu sukses membuat lelahku menghilang seketika.

Yamato Ishida, adalah mahasiswa jurusan Tehnik di salah satu Universitas ternama di Odaiba, Tokyo. Dan sebentar lagi, genap satu bulan aku berpacaran dengannya. Senang, pastinya. Namun ada satu hal yang terus mengganjal pikiranku : ia tidak pernah menatap mataku lama, dan bahkan untuk menciumku. Tidak, aku tidak berharap ia menciumku seperti, yah_, french kiss_ atau semacamnya, hanya saja sekadar ciuman di kening ataupun di pipi seperti yang teman-temanku ceritakan saja tidak pernah kualami.

Aku tahu, Yamato adalah sosok yang dingin dan dewasa. Mungkin sedikit sulit bagiku yang masih SMA ini untuk bisa mengerti jalan pikiran dan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun yang pasti aku tahu, Yamato adalah pacar yang pengertian dan baik hati—lepas dari sikap dinginnya, tentu. Ia tidak pernah membiarkanku pulang sendiri saat malam hari—_yah, walau dengan alasan bahwa ia memang senang berjalan kaki, dan bukan demi aku_—dan ia bahkan tidak menolak ajakanku untuk berfoto bersama, walau aku tahu Yamato tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu.

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebelum akhirnya berdiri, dan menghempaskan tubuhku diranjang.

"_Yamato-san...apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" _Kupeluk erat bantal yang ada disampingku.

Memang, sampai saat ini aku sedikit tidak percaya, bahwa kekasihku sekarang adalah orang yang aku idolakan sejak dulu. Ia datang ditahun kedua aku menginjak Sekolah Menengah Atas dan bertugas sebagai guru les privatku dalam mata pelajaran eksak. Sifat dingin dan tidak pedulinya membuatku semakin penasaran dan ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk nekat mendekatinya.

"_Padahal dulu, dia mau melihatku saja aku sudah senang. Tapi entah mengapa, aku semakin ingin dekat dengannya, menyentuhnya, memandangnya lekat, lebih dan lebih lagi."_

Dua bulan setelah perkenalan pertama, untuk pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan rona merah diwajahnya, hanya karena aku menggodanya dengan kata 'suka'. _Hei_, aku bahkan masih belum menyadari perasaanku saat itu. Namun entah mengapa, paras tampan yang dihias semburat merah itu terlihat sangat manis dimataku.

Setelah itu aku sadar, setiap kali aku mengingatnya, aku semakin ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dan saat pekerjaannya sebagai guru privatku hampir berakhir, aku sadar, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

"Kau belum pernah dicium sekalipun?" Suara melengking Mimi, sahabatku, membuatku refleks menutup telinga. Aku hanya bisa menyengir kecil saat melihat beberapa teman dalam kantin menengok kearah kami—sedikit terganggu. "Serius, Sora. Kalian sudah satu bulan berhubungan, hanya sekadar ciuman selamat malam dikening ataupun dipipi saja belum pernah?" Ia menatapku tidak percaya.

Aku menghela napas pendek. "Belum." Jawabku lemah. "Entahlah, Mimi. Kurasa ia tidak begitu menyukaiku. Mungkin saja saat itu ia terpaksa menerimaku."

Aku merasakan sentilan kecil dihidungku. "Bodoh." Ucap Mimi. "Kalau ia tidak menyukaimu, ia tidak mungkin menerimamu, Sora."

"_Emm_—mungkin karena ia terlalu baik?" Aku mencoba berhipotesa.

Mimi tersenyum geli. "Kau ini." Ia duduk disebelahku, dan memainkan kotak susu ditangannya. "Kurasa kau harus mengatakan terus terang, bahwa kau ingin ia memandangmu dengan intens dan menyentuhmu lebih dari sekadar genggaman tangan."

Aku memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik kedua telapak tangan. "Aku—aku tidak mau terus menerus bilang 'aku ingin begini-aku ingin begitu'. Bagaimanapun aku juga perempuan." Aku mendesah pelan," Aku ingin Yamato-_san_ juga berpikiran sama denganku."

Kurasakan tangan Mimi membelai lembut helaian rambutku. "_Hmm_. Kalau begitu, di kencan selanjutnya, mengapa kau tidak coba mengubah _style_ berpakaian dan dandananmu saja?"

"Eh?" Aku langsung terpana

* * *

"A-aku benar-benar dandan habis-habisan." Gumamku tidak percaya. Kembali aku melirik jam yang melekat manis dipergelangan tangan, sembari menghindari beberapa tatapan pemuda di sekitarku. Sungguh, ini bukan aku yang biasanya. Mimi tampaknya sukses memaksaku mengenakan baju bertali _spaggethy_, celana pendek dan_ high heels_, serta mendadani wajah dan rambutku.

"_Supaya Yamato-san semakin jatuh cinta padamu, siapa tahu kencan kali ini bisa membuat dia semakin ingin dekat denganmu." _Aku bahkan masih mengingat bujukannya saat itu.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Aku kembali berbisik sendiri. Kegelisahanku mendadak hilang saat aku melihat sosok jangkung yang menghampiriku dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sora?"

"Y-Yamato-_san_." Sapaku. Ini hanya perasaanku, atau aku melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan pada wajahnya? Seketika aku merasa penampilanku saat ini begitu buruk.

"Filmnya sudah mau mulai." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, sembari menggandeng tanganku dan membimbingku masuk kedalam bioskop.

_Ia bahkan tidak memandangku sama sekali..._

* * *

Aku memandang beberapa pasang kekasih yang keluar dari studio dengan wajah gembira. Bukan film romantis, memang, hanya film animasi yang begitu populer akhir-akhir ini. Aku memandang sekilas pada pemuda yang berjalan dihadapanku. _Ia tampak begitu—menghindariku,_ batinku kecewa. Sungguh, ini benar-benar kencan terburuk selama sebulan ini.

"Aaah!" Belum terbiasa menggunakan_ high heels_, membuat langkahku sedikit oleng. Namun aku merasakan tangan sigap yang merengkuhku secara cepat. "Eh?" Aku langsung menoleh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamato memandangku dengan cemas.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku gugup.

Kulihat ia melempar pandangannya kearah lain. "Seharusnya kau tidak menggunakan sepatu seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau yang biasanya, Sora." Dan kembali ia berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku terdiam. Yah, aku akui, aku yang saat ini memang bukan aku yang biasanya. Cuma aku yang berdebar-debar saat ia sentuh. Cuma aku yang ingin tahu mendalam apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Cuma aku yang ingin ia melihat kearahkan, menatapku dengan lembut, merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Aku benar-benar merasa begitu bodoh.

"Aku—aku menyukai Yamato-_san_. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Suara serakku berhasil membuat langkah kaki jenjang itu berhenti. "Aku berusaha tampil feminin, agar kau semakin menyukaiku. Aku ingin ditatap olehmu, aku ingin disentuh olehmu, aku ingin—aku ingin kita lebih dekat lagi."

"Sora—"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Yamato-_san_ benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak." Aku memotong perkataannya begitu saja. Sudah kepalang tanggung, aku ingin dia mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan selama ini. Tidak peduli dengan suara yang mulai bergetar,dan mataku yang mulai terasa begitu basah. "Bahkan aku sempat berpikir, kau hanya terpaksa menerimaku, Yamato-_san_."

"Hei—Sora,"

"Aku—"

"Hentikan." Kembali aku merasakan rengkuhan erat dikepalaku. Samar aku mencium aroma lembut yang melekat dipakaiannya. Dia...memelukku?

"Yamato-_san_?" Aku menengokkan kepala keatas, memandang wajah rupawan yang kini kembali memunculkan rona tipis.

Tanpa banyak kata—dengan aku yang masih berada dalam rengkuhannya—ia membawaku di taman terdekat, dimana banyak pohon oak yang menggugurkan daunnya satu persatu. Tepat setelah ia memojokkanku disalah satu pohon oak, aku mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari_ over coat_ hitam yang sempat aku cengkeram dengan erat.

"Po-ponselmu!" Ucapku panik. Segera aku menunduk, mengambil ponsel kekasihku yang kini terpisah antara baterai dan _casing-_nya. Namun aku begitu terkejut, saat ,melihat apa yang tertempel manis di baterai ponsel miliknya.

"Yamato-san...kau memasang foto stikernya dibalik tutup baterai?" Ucapku pelan.

Yamato ikut berjongkok disampingku, sembari meraih bagian ponselnya yang lain. "Kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku 'mengapa tidak pasang' bukan?"

Aku masih terperangah, dan memandangnya sedikit tidak percaya. "Tapi—kenapa? Kupikir kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Bodoh." Yamato mengambil tutup baterai yang ada ditanganku, dan memasangkannya kembali menjadi satu bagian. "Apa aku pernah bilang, bahwa aku terpaksa denganmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi kau tidak pernah memandangku dengan seksama, memperhatikanku, bahkan sekadar memberi ciuman ringan padaku."

"Ci-ciuman?" Kali ini giliran Yamato terperangah. Aku tidak tahu harus tersenyum atau bingung melihat ekspresi yang begitu manis itu. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali membuang wajah. "Kau—kau selalu berkata apa adanya, ya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Eh?" Aku mengubah sedikit posisiku, hanya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Benar saja, rona itu semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas dimataku.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu." Omelnya, sembari menggeser tubuhnya lebih jauh.

Mataku terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum lega. "Yamato-_san_, benar-benar pemalu, ya?"

"D-diam."

Aku kembali tertawa. Segera, kupeluk tubuh jangkung itu dengan erat. "Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Kau benar, aku bodoh. Aku bodoh sampai-sampai mengira kau hanya mempermainkanku." Kuhirup aroma lembut favoritku itu dalam-dalam.

Tiba-tiba pemilik tubuh itu berbalik, dan kini duduk menghadapku. "Kau ini, benar-benar..." Aku merasakan belaian lembut dikepalaku. Belaian yang sangat aku sukai.

"Dengar, Sora." Pemilik suara bariton itu menatapku lekat, membuatku semakin terpesona akan paras tampan miliknya. "Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau begitu membuatku tertarik. Hanya saja—yah, kuakui kau benar. Aku bukan pria yang mudah mengatakan cinta, atau bahkan menyentuhmu dengan mesra. Entah mengapa, jantungku berdebar diluar kendali ketika bersentuhan langsung denganmu. Ditambah lagi melihat wajahmu yang begitu polos, aku—"

"Ssshh..." Aku menyentuhkan telunjukku pada bibir lembut kekasihku. "Tidak apa. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu, Yamato-_san_." Kupandang wajah memerah itu dengan senyum kecil. "Kau begitu manis ketika malu-malu seperti itu, kau tahu?" Godaku.

Kulihat Yamato hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu tutup matamu."

"Eh?" Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Tutup matamu, _Sayang_." Ulangnya. _Kami-sama_, kali ini ia justru yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengikuti keinginannya. Dapat kurasakan jemari dingin miliknya menyentuh bibirku dengan perlahan.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai_ lipgloss, hmm_?" Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napasnya pada permukaan wajahku. Dan itu membuatku lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara. "_Speechless, eh_?"

Aku menundukkan wajah malu, namun gagal setelah jemarinya kembali mengangkat daguku. "Sora, dengar. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali ini, dan kuharap kau mengingatnya sampai nanti." Ujung hidung mancung miliknya menyentuh hidungku perlahan. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku menyukaimu, Sora Takenouchi. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, aku bukan pria yang mudah menunjukkan semua itu. Aku tidak ingin bertingkah konyol dihadapan kekasihku, hanya karena aku tidak bisa menahan degup jantungku. Namun diluar semua itu, yang aku ingin kau tahu hanya satu—"

Aku merasakan kecupan lembut dikeningku,

"—aku ingin memandangmu seperti kau selalu memandangku—"

Kembali ia menyentuhkan bibirnya di hidungku,

"—aku ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari sekadar yang aku lakukan sebelum ini—"

Dan aku merasakan satu lumatan kecil dibibirku, lembut dan begitu manis,

"—aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/n** :

Saya ingin kembali bernostalgia dengan salah satu pair yang saya sukai ini :) Maaf kalau mungkin terasa _out of character_, tapi saya sudah mencoba menggabungkan antara_ mind idea_, dengan karakter yang saya gunakan semaksimal mungkin.

Salam,

Faicentt

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
